Une vie magique
by Quinntana-For-Ever-Love
Summary: Un petit OS sur la famille Rivera-Agron, je vous laisse découvrir la suite ...


Disclamer : Je ne possède pas Glee ni les personnages.

Salut voilà un O.S tout mignon de la famille Rivera- Agron je vous laisse découvrir :

Naya Marie Rivera Agron se réveilla grâce au rayon de soleil, elle regarda sa femme dormir, elle la trouva magnifique, elle repensa à leur rencontre :

**Début Flash-back **

**Naya arriva sur le plateau de Glee où elle devait jouer sa première scène avec Heather Morris et Dianna Agron qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une gronde blonde s'approcha d'elle et se présenta **

-** Salut, je suis Heather Morris, je joue le rôle de Brittany S. Pierce, tu dois être Naya Rivera qui interprète Santana Lopez , non ? Demanda Heather**

-** Oui c'est moi est ce que tu sais où est la machine à café ? Demanda Naya**

- **Oh oui elle est fond à gauche. Dit Heather**

-** D'accord, merci. Dit Naya elle se rendit à la machine à café. Elle choisit son café, elle attendit quelques instant le temps que son café se prépare. Quand son café était terminé elle le prit et se retourna brusquement en renversant son café sur le manteau d'une jolie blonde.**

-**Oh je suis vraiment désolée. Dit Naya**

-** Oh ne vous inquiétez pas je devez l'emmener au pressing. Dit la jolie blonde**

- ** Je vous payerez le pressing Naya**

- ** Mais non de toute façon je ne l'aimer pas , comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda la jolie blonde**

- ** Je suis Naya Rivera et vous ?**

- ** Moi s'est Dianna Agron, alors c'est avec toi que je vais tourner ma première de ce matin. Dit Dianna**

-** Je crois bien que oui , une fille au deux mains gauche. Dit Naya en rigolant**

-** T'inquiète pas grave au moins je fais ta connaisse ce matin , sa te déranges pas qu'on se tutoie ? Demanda Dianna ****qui lui sourit**

-** Non pas du tout. Dit Naya ****en souriant**

**Fin du Flash-back**

Naya sourit elle a aimé Dianna dés qu'elle la vu. Comme elle lui dit souvent «** Toujours et pour toujours **»

Elle fit plein de bisous partout sur Dianna, et la blonde ouvrit peu à peu les yeux.

- Bonjour toi, bien dormis ? Demanda Naya

- Toujours à tes côtés, même si notre nuit n'est pas complète.

**Début Flash-back**

**Elle avait ce sentiment, qu'elle ne pouvait pas décrire. Elle était excitée, nerveuse, heureuse et amoureuse à la fois. Elle la vit marcher sur l'allée de sable qu'elles avaient choisi et décoré.**

**Elle ne pensait pas que quatre mots peuvent devenir sérieux.**

**- Oui je le veux**

**- Oui je le veux**

**C'est quatre mots résonnèrent dans sa tête , elle est devenue Naya Marie Rivera- Agron, elle en était heureuse.**

**Elle adorait son nouveau nom Dianna Élise Rivera-Agron, elle allait passer sa vie avec Naya Rivera-Agron.**

**Fin du Flash-back**

- Maman Mamá ! Crièrent deux têtes blondes en sautant sur le lit conjugal.

Toute les quatre rigolèrent.

- Alors bien dormi mes trésors ? Demanda Dianna en leur souriant

- Oui ! Crièrent- elles

- Chut , Quinna Shanna je vous ai déjà dit de parler plus doucement. Dit Naya

**Début du Flash-back**

**-Bonjour ma chérie. Dit Naya en ouvrant la porte de la porte d'hôpital de Dianna**

**- Salut tu es venu tôt . Constata Dianna**

**-Ben je m'ennuie sans vous et je voulais vous voir. Dit Naya en embrassant Dianna et en se dirigeant vers deux petit lits.**

**- Salut mes trésors . Dit Naya**

**Dianna regarda avec tendresse sa femme et ses deux filles Quinna et Shanna. Elle avait perdu ses eaux hier et avait accouché hier à 3H23 Naya avait été à ses côtés du début jusqu'à la fin . **

**Elle n'avait accouché depuis 5h que Naya était déjà présente. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas dormis grâce aux cernes dessinées sous ses yeux.**

**Naya lui donna Shanna et prit Quinna dans ses bras .**

**- C'est l'un des plus beau jour de ma vie. Dit Naya en capturant les lèvres de Dianna.**

**Fin du Flash-back**

-Bon on va manger le petit déjeuner ? Demanda Dianna

-Aller go!Dit Naya en sortant du lit et en soulevant Shanna

Dianna fit de même avec Quinna.

Elles descendirent, et se dirigèrent dans la salle à manger. Elles posèrent les filles et amena le petit déjeuner.

Tous les quatre manger en silence quand un cri retenti dans la maison Rivera-Agron.

Naya se leva et monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre où provenait ce cri.

**Début du Flash-back**

**Naya était allongé sur le dos elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, Dianna lui faisait des bisous sur son ventre de 6 mois.**

**-Arrête tu me chatouille Di' . Dit Naya en se tortillant **

**- Mais il est irrésistible ton ventre. Dit Dianna, Naya en rigola**

**-Alors comme on sait que c'est un garçon tu veux l'appeler comment ? Demanda Dianna **

**-Je ne sais pas , Timéo, Tom , Luc. Dit Naya **

**-Hugo ? T'aimes ? Demanda Dianna**

**- Ah non ! Dit Naya**

**- Daniel ?**

**- Bof.**

**- Ethan ?**

**- Oh ouais j'adore.**

**- Bon ben Ethan Daniel Rivera-Agron**

**- Trop mignon.**

**- Tu sais que je t'aime fort ? Dit Dianna**

**- Ouais mais pas autant que je t'aime. Dit Naya en embrassant Dianna**

**Fin du Flash-back**

Naya récupéra Ethan et l'amena dans la salle à manger. Il ressembler à Naya comme Quinna et Shanna ressemble à Dianna. Elle l'installa dans sa chaise haute et le fit manger.

Ethan était comme ses sœurs en avance , il n'avait que 6 mois qu'il savait s'asseoir et marcher à quatre pattes. Quinna et Shanna avaient sauté la première section de maternel, elles savent compter jusqu'à 30 et connaissaient les couleurs, grâce à leurs mères, Dianna et Naya ont toujours voulu que les filles ont de bonne notes à l'école pour leur futur métier.

Naya et Dianna avait appréhendé pour l'école, que les enfants se moque des filles car elles avaient deux mamans. Que des parents forceraient à devenir amis avec les filles de Dianna Agron et Naya Rivera. Mais rien de tous cela ne s'était passé, Quinna et Shanna s'étaient fait des amies mais ils y avait toujours des chuchotement quand Dianna ou Naya allaient cherché les filles. Mais le plus important c'est que les filles ramener des bonnes notes.

Après avoir habillé Ethan , Shanna et Quinna, Dianna et Naya partis se préparer pour aller se promener au parc.

Quand on a un bébé il faut toujours penser à tous : couche , crème contre irritation, vêtement de rechange, crème solaire au cas où , bonnet ou chapeau , et le plus important le doudou et la sucette c'est deux choses arrête toute crise. Alors Naya faisait aller-retour à la chambre d'Ethan et Dianna regarder ce qui manquer et s'occuper des enfants.

Après avoir fait une course contre la montre, la famille Rivera-Agron se trouvait au parc.

Naya et Dianna étaient allongés sur la couverture qu'elles ont posé sur l'herbe. Ethan dormait à l'ombre et les filles jouer aux jeux sous l'œil bien veillant de Dianna.

Quand il se fit assez tard Dianna et Naya décidèrent de rentrer.

Arriver à la maison Dianna lava les filles pendant que Naya préparer à manger avec Ethan à coté d'elle.

Le plat était au four alors Naya monta à l'étage pour laver Ethan. Toute la famille étaient réunis pour manger les bonnes lasagne de Naya, Dianna fit manger Ethan.

- C'est bon j'ai fini. Dit Dianna en amenant l'assiette dans la machine à laver

- Alors elle vous a plus cette journée ? Demanda Naya

- Oh que oui ! Dit Quinna

- Trop génial ! Dit Shanna

- Magnifique comme toujours. Dit Dianna

Shanna et Ethan se mirent à bailler.

- Je crois bien qu'il faut aller au dodo mess amours. Dit Naya

-Oh non ! Dit Quinna

-Bon vous regardez la télé cinq minutes puis avec Mamá on vient vous cherchez. Dit Dianna

- Ouais ! Dirent les filles en se dirigeant au salon.

Dianna et Naya débarrassèrent puis appelèrent les filles et prirent Ethan.

- Allez vous laver les dents j'arrive. Dit Dianna en allant à la chambre d'Ethan

Naya resta avec les filles pendant qu'elles se lavaient les dents. Puis elles se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, Naya les suivi.

- Bonne nuit chaton Dit Naya en embrassant sur le front Quinna

Dianna fit de même avec Shanna :

-Bonne nuit mon lapin. Dit Dianna en embrassant Shanna sur le front

Puis elles échangèrent leur place.

-Bonne nuit trésor. Dit Naya en embrassant sur le front Shanna

- Bonne nuit mon ange. Dit Dianna en embrassant Quinna sur le front

Dianna ferma la chambre et se dirigea vers la sienne avec Naya.

Allongés dans leur lit Naya embrassa Dianna et lui dit :

- Bonne nuit chérie

- Bonne nuit bébé

-Pour toujours et toujours. Dit Naya en ouvrant ses bras où Dianna se réfugia

Une vie magnifique

**Fin du Flash-back**

Naya repensa à ce jour, maintenant 40 ans et rien n'avait changer.

Naya était toujours follement amoureuse de Dianna.

**Pour toujours et toujours.**

**Voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Lâcher vos review !**

**Quinntana-For-Ever-Love**


End file.
